Wu Jiao
Jiao Wu (吴娇) was born December 16, 1995.She is currently a sixth generation member of the girl group Happy Jikan. History 2007-2008 In 2007, Wu participated in the Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions alongside 70 Chinese girls and 40 Taiwanese girls. September 19, it was revealed that Wu Jiao was one of the audition winners. She was first introduced at the Happy Jikan ~Hey Six!~ Concert Tour Fall 2008 alongside the other seven winners. December 14, she was featured in her first single within the group 'Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono'. 2009 March 18, She had her first solo event. April 27, Wu opened her own ameba blog. 2010 Wu joined the one shot group, Hǎo yàng de! alongside fellow Happy Jikan member, Wang Dao Ming. 2012 Because of an incorrect translated interview, it was thought that Wu was going to be graduating from Happy Jikan after the release of Ogoe De!!. It was proven false by Wu herself. 2013 March 15,it was revealed that Wu was chosen to form Aloha!,with fellow Happy Jikan member Joe Song,and Morning Musume members Fukumura Mizuki and Eguchi Rin. Bio *'Name:' Wu Jiao *'Nickname(s): '''JiaJiao, JiJi,Wu-san *'Birthdate: December 16, 1995 (age 17) *'''Birthplace: Shenzen, China *'Bloodtype: '''A *'Height: 164 cm *'''Hello!Project Status: **2008-09-19 Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2008-09-19 Member *'Years In Hello!Project: '''4 years *'Happy Jikan Color': **'Yellow (2008-2014) ** 'Green '(2014-present) *'''Former Hǎo yàng de! Color: Teal *'Aloha! Color': Red *'Specialty: '''Elbow flexibility *'Looks Up To: Sudo Maasa *'''Hello!Project Groups: **Happy Jikan (2008-present) **Hǎo yàng de! (2010) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-present) **Aloha! (2013-present) Discrography Singles Participated In Happy Jikan #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (Debut) #Cheers #Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #Pure form!! #Anata wa Watashida Future! #Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #Lucky LOVE #Hold On! #Sekushina Babe. #YOUTH! #School Girl Love #Renai Spirit! #MIRAI LOVE #Tantei Shojo #Ogoe De!! #Cinderella Naite #Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox # Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn MORNING JIKAN #Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) #Wakuteka Mirai Chance Hǎo yàng de! #Měi Lì Aloha! #Aloha,Tomo Tomo! Trivia *Jiao has a hard time learning new languages. *Her close friend within Morning Musume is Muramoto Chie. *She is close friends with fellow Happy Jikan members Wang Dao Ming,Aoi Xiao and Joe Song. *Jiao was a former model for "Chinese Teens Daily" and would sing Chinese songs. She knew Dao Ming from the magezine agency but Dao Ming would sing Japanese and Korean songs. *She is the fourth tallest Happy Jikan Member. *Jiao is a big fan of Berryz Koubou member Sudo Maasa.She stated that everytime she hears Maasa sing,she just says,"Wow,I wish my voice was like hers!". *Wu's audition song for Happy Jikan was Bye Bye Mata Ne (Berryz Koubou). *Lots of people say that Wu is childish. *Wu was put into Happy Jikan because of her dancing talent,and her slight vocal talent. *During the Happy Jikan sixth generation auditions,Wang Dao Ming often helped her because she seemed to be struggling. *When Wu heard that she would be joining Happy Jikan,she just started laughing. *Sato Masaki and Murota Mizuki want to be just like Wu. *A 2013 goal for her is to get taller and to get more popular. *Tsunku said that Wu is a good role model *Wu has a teddy bear named Wuuki. *She has a poster with Chen Jingfei's signature on it. *Wu said that her ideal idol is Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami. Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Hǎo yàng de! Members Category:Births in 1995 Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Blood Type A Category:Aloha! Category:Teal Member Color Category:December Births